


Always In My Heart

by crimsondusts



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondusts/pseuds/crimsondusts
Summary: Basically a little cute thing about Bo Peep and Woody because I saw Toy Story 4 the other day and they're so freaking cute I needed to write SOMETHING before my head exploded.SPOILERS FOR TOY STORY 4!! If you have not seen Toy Story 4 yet, THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE!!





	Always In My Heart

Lights.

Bright, flashing lights that lit up the carnival in a sea of colour. Kids ran about with their plush prizes in their hands, parents close behind with giant smiles on their faces. Screams of joy filled the air as adrenalised patrons rode on the exhilarating rides. The smell of mouth-watering food wafted through the whole carnival as many families sat and ate their hot dogs and cotton candy.

However, atop the ever-turning carousel stood a cowboy; with a body of plush and a head of plastic, looking out to the scenery below. The scenery he’d chosen to have for the rest of his life. Not trapped inside the closet of a young girl’s room, but to finally have the freedom of being a ‘lost toy’.

He had to admit, he was nervous. After having spent the majority of his time with the sole purpose of entertaining the child he was gifted to, being labelled as a ‘lost toy’ was scary. He could travel with the carnival as it moved across the country to various states. Or he could choose to stay, knowing he was in close proximity to the other toys he had grown to know and love over the years.

His purpose was for him to decide now, and he had no idea what he would do.

“You alright here, sheriff?”

But he knew who he would be with.

The porcelain shepherd approached the doll slowly, cautiously. She was just as surprised as he was that he had decided to stay with her. To give up his life as being a part of a child’s memory and to live as free as she had been for the last 7 years. She knew how important their shared child, Andy, had been to him. In a way…Andy had never quite left Woody’s mind since he moved on to be Bonnie’s toy.

Bo Peep stood beside the cowboy, crook in hand and eyes soft towards the doll beside her. When he glanced at her, his worries had faded away for the moment and he knew everything would be alright.

Now that they were together again.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine. Great, even!” Woody nodded, a smile on his lips.

Ever since Andy had staged his first rescue mission to save Bo from Hamm’s villain persona of Evil Doctor Porkchop, he’d been smitten for her. Despite Andy’s portrayal of her to be the damsel in distress, she’d always had the strongest will and sense of independence that made Woody fall for her hard.

The whole plan of ‘Operation Pull-Toy’ was mostly devised by her, with Woody’s help in convincing Slinky of being on board. They’d lost count of the amount of toys that ‘Operation Pull-Toy’ had saved from being lost for good, all thanks to Bo’s quick thinking.

Bo knew there was more to that cowboy than his take-charge, natural leadership from being Andy’s favourite toy. She got to know his softer side; his emotions, always hidden under the plush, would shine through whenever he was with her and she felt so honoured that he’d shared that side of him with her.

There were many nights where they would just talk; about the other toys, about Andy, and about each other. They both cared deeply for one another, there was no denying that. They shared their happiest moments together and consoled each other through their darkest. They’d developed an unbreakable bond that had managed to bring them back together after 9 long years.

The night she was taken away broke Woody’s heart, and it broke hers too. As he stood out there, in the rain, trying with all his might to find some way for Bo Peep and her sheep to stay…but she knew better. She knew the humans would start getting suspicious. She knew it was her time to move on. She’d done it before, but she never had to leave someone behind.

He was so close, too. To leaving the others. To leaving poor Andy scouring around for his favourite toy. He was about to join Bo and her sheep in that soaked box when Andy just had to run out in the pouring rain and call for him. In a way, Woody was thankful that Andy’s voice managed to snap him back to the reality of what he was about to do.

But at the same time, how different things would have been if he’d stayed with Bo.

When the car drove off with Bo and her sheep boxed up in the back, he could only feel immense sadness. She was gone, and there were still so many things he wanted to do with her. Still so much time he wanted to spend with her. It’d taken him years to accept that the chances of ever seeing her again were second to none, but he’d still kept her in his heart the entire time.

Now he was here, looking down at her gentle smile; lights bouncing off her glistening face as the carnival carried on beneath them. She reached up and adjusted his hat, a gesture he’d dearly missed from his porcelain shepherd. Her eyes twinkled and they shared no words; basking in each other’s company after so much time apart.

After a beat, he enveloped her in his arms and she gladly returned his embrace with a sigh. How long she’d waited to be held in her cowboy’s arms again. How long she’d cried silent tears while missing the only toy who’d taken the time to looked past the puffy dress and who taken the time to understand her. How long it had taken her to convince herself that she couldn’t wait for him in that damned antique shop and make her escape into the wide world outside. Just when she’d accepted that she’d never see him again, there he was in that playground with that young girl. What were the chances they’d run into each other after almost a decade apart?

A decade of waiting. A decade of wanting. A decade of feelings never quite going away. When Bo pulled back slightly to look up at her dear sheriff, she still couldn’t quite believe that he was here with her. He could see the wonder in her eyes and felt a sense of relief that he wasn’t the only one who felt like he was in some sort of dream.

His arms wrapped around her delicate figure just a fraction tighter and his head dipped just a fraction lower. She mirrored him; raising up on her tip toes and tightening her arms around his neck. It felt like another decade had passed when Woody finally closed the gap between them and kissed her.

The two dolls shared a kiss full of passion and joy with almost 10 years of separation between them. Their love for each other exploded like the fireworks behind them, the carnival signalling its finale. It seemed rather fitting, since it was the last night that the carnival was in this town. Early the next morning they’d be packing up and going further south.

As they pulled apart, Bo rested her head on Woody’s shoulder with the biggest smile on her face. He held her tight, both of them watching as the fireworks lit up the night sky above them. Woody knew now that he could explore the whole world and never truly be lost with Bo by his side, and Bo now knew that she could finally travel freely without the sinking feeling of never being able to see Woody again in the back of her mind.

They’d never left each other’s hearts, and now they’d never leave each other’s sides.


End file.
